the uchiha experiment
by gohan's princess123
Summary: Sakura and ino make a robot that does whatever they want it to do. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The uchiha experiment

A/n: first fanfic ever typed. Don't sue

Disclaimer:don't own.

Summary: ino and sakura decide to invent a robot that only does what they want him to do just for revenge...what will happen?

Chapter 1: an idea

"FOREHEAD! COME QUICK, DR. MCGEE IS ON." ino screamed for her best friend. The two were at sakura's apartment waiting for their favorite show, Dr Mcgee, to come on. Sakura quickly hurried into the living room.

"Oh relax, i was getting the pop corn." "Thanks!" Ino grabbed the pop corn. Sakura shrugged and focused on the t.v.

( on screen)

"...and technology has increased drastically, which brings us to today's invention...how to make your very own robot person..."

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed in unison. As they kept watching t.v, they heard the door knock, and then open, " uh, knock knock? Anyone at home- good grief! Not Dr McGee." Said the person. Ino turned around to see who came in.

It was sakura's cousin brother, sasori. "At least one of you looked to see who came in." He Mumbled with a eye roll. "SSSHHHH! I'M WATCHING T.V!" sakura screamed. "Relax forehead! Sasori, what brings you here?" Ino asked. Sakura, getting frustrated, put the t.v off. "You guys Are against me watching t.v, aren't you? But, ino has a point sori, why are you here?" She asked. "I came from deidara's. You know, gay dude with awesome hair?" "We know who it is,what's your point?" " your friend temari was there, she told me to tell you that, and I quote, 'you losers are lucky i'm in a good mood so, you're invited to my pool party on saturday. Be there or else..' it's kinda mean if you ask me." "Ya think? Ug, we hate temari. She is a total show off! She's been trying to get to us ever since kinder garden and she failed everytime." Sakura said. "No she di-" "SHUT UP, INO!" She yelled. Ino got the message and kept quiet. "And now this party.i know for a fact she will invite us and then humiliate us in front of everyone." She continued. Sasori thought about all of this for a while and then finally said "then go." The two girls looked at him with a were-you-not-listening look. "Go because i think i can help you with this problem..." sasori said and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, i didn't exactly get a lot of reviews but i really couldn't wait to get the next chapter going so, just a extra note...nobody is ninja's here. Sakura and ino are scientist/inventors. I have to still think about what the others should be. Also, i'm working on a new story called city love. You should check it out sometime when i'm done...

Disclaimer: i don't own this anime but i really wish i did.

Chapter 2: the others decide.

The sun was shining brightly as a young girl walked with her cousin to meet up with their friends. "So what do you think? Father always favour her and treats me like a slave." Said the girl. "I don't know what to think hinata. Uncle doesn't seem diffrent. He probably just has too much stress." The boy with long hair said. They reaches the park and searched for their friends. They quickly found them and walked over. "Hey guys!" A blond haired boy said. "Hello, naruto." Hinata said. (A/N:she doesn't stutter much in this fanfic) "so, what's-" "i don't belive it! Hinata! It's been too long. How are you?" Kiba said walking up to them. The rest of the gang was behind him. "Kiba! I've missed you." Hinata said. "NEJI! HOW GOES THE YOUTH, MY YOUTHFUL-" "shut up lee!" Neji said to lee. He looked sad for a moment and then recovered. "So guys...what were you up to during these festive times?" Kiba asked. "Well i kmow neji was sitting in his room, bored all the time thinking about new moves in martial arts..." said a female voice from behind everyone. (It was only lee, kiba, shino, neji, hinata, naruto, shikamaru and choji) "TENTEN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN MY FLOWER I'VE MISSED-" "shut up lee!" Said tenten. "Nobody wishes to talk to me today..." lee said sadly. "Hey tenny." Hinata said. "HINA! how are you." "I've been better." She replied. Neji kept staring at tenten like she hadn't noticed him. "Is lover boy ok?" Tenten asked naruto. "You don't want me to answer that." "Anyway guys, have you heard the latest news that's going around town? Temari is throwing a party and we're invited." Announced tenten. "Yeah, we aren't the only ones that will be at that party." shikamaru said. "What do you mean?" "Well...it's only rumours, but i heard the two weirdo's are going to be there."

"WHAT?! AS IN SAKURA HARUNO AND INO YAMANAKA?!" Tenten screamed. "Yep." "Temari's probably planning their humiliation now as we speak." "I know. It'll be so much of fun." "Yeah, i'm definately going." "Me too." Said almost everyone. "Hey..we shouldn't make fun of them like that. They're way smarter than us. " "says the prankster himself? Come on naruto, you know you love a bit of pranking. " "yeah but..." "but nothing! You are going with us wether you like it or not." "ok. Hey! I bet deidara and his pals will be there!" Naruto exclaimed and everyone looked at him like he grew 2 heads. "Naruto, whY are you excited that a GAY guy is going to the party?" "Because he is awesome. He chose to be gay." "Oh yeah? Well then i dare you to..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys. Thanks to all the people who reviewed (there wasn't alot though) i decided to start writing the story out instead of just loggin in and typing it (that's why it's fast paced.) So i slowed it down and my mind couldn't stop with ideas so...

CHAPTER 3- memories

Disclaimer: i don't own a thing in here. Maybe just one person but you will know who.

It was in the late afternoon when sasori decided to leave. Ino was staying over since there was nothing else to do.

"So i guess I'll have to keep in touch sooner than i thought, huh." Sasori said. "Oh, hush! You know you love coming here. You can't stay away from my game consoles, the free food or the gossip i give you." Sakura said and smirked. In reality, she really wanted sasori to come over all the time. Ever since her parents' car accident, she had been lonely and the only people she had were sasori and ino.

"Whatever. See ya, 'kura."

"Bye, sori!"

"Bye pig."

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' PIG!" Ino screamed, fists raised. They watched as the convertible started and drove off into the night. "Well, it's just us now. Wanna see if the preview of spongebob is on?" "Sure." Sakura replied and they went inside.

It was getting late when the two decided to all it a night. Ino went to change while sakura went to wash up. When they were done, they quickly jumped into bed and turned the lights off.

"Forehead?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think sasori's plan will work?"

"Ofcourse. He's sasori! He makes anything work."

"K, night"

"Night..."

Immediately, ino fell into a deep sleep. Sakura on the other hand, was having trouble sleeping. 'Ahh! Why can't i sleep!' She decided to think about random things. Finally she decided to think down memory lane. 'Lets see...the first time me and ino met...'

(Memory)

The day was bright and cheerful as young sakura ran around the house, playing. "Sakura honey, not so fast, you'll fall." Said an older version of sakura. "K, mom. It's not my fault. Lilia won't stop chasing me."she exclaimed "uh,honey...who is lilia?" "She's my new friend but she's imaginary so only i can see her. " sakura laughed and ran off. That's when they heard a knocking on the door. Sakura's mother went to answer it. "Hey, darling!" Said a man with light red hair. (I don't know how sakura's father looks so i made him up. Also, sasori's dad and sakura's dad is brothers so that explains the relationship) "hi! I was waiting for you sakura, daddy's home."

"Daddy!" Sakura screamed and ran to her dad. Her dad picked her up and turned back to his wife. "The neighbors daughter passed away from a disease. I was on my way to the flower shop to buy some flowers and offer my condolenses." "Good idea, love." Sakura's mother said. "What say kiddo. Wanna go with daddy to buy some flowers?" "Yeah! Yipee, car ride!" Sakura exclaimed and her father just laughed at her innocence and carried her to the car.

The car ride was fun for sakura because she got to tell her dad all about her new friend. "Uh, that's nice honey, but don't you think you should have a real,friend? One who could respond to you and give you advice?" "NO! All th other girls make fun of me. They say i have big forehead and, and, and...uh, and i look like a boy!" She said as tears started falling down her cheeks. "aw..don't cry pumpkin. I'm sure there will be someone- ah we're here! Come on now honey, big girls don't cry." "Kay...see i'm all better now. I'm a big girl!" Sakura said wiping her tears.

They entered the flower shop amd for some reason, sakura felt morbid all of a sudden. Her father looked around the shop for flowers while she just stood by the counter watching him. "Hi there dear, you need anything?" Sakura didn't see anyone behind her before so when she heard a voice, she jumped. "Ah! Uh, no." She said. The lady smiled and nodded. Just then, she heard a voice. "Mmoooooommm! You said that i could go play when i'm done with my chores." Said a girl running into the shop. She glanced at sakura then turned back to her mother "Ino! Uh...oh, ok you can go. but becareful."

"Yeah, i know. Thanks!" She was on her way but stopped in front of sakura. "Hey, what's up with you? You look like your puppy died. Is that why you're buying flowers?"she sid to sakura and smirked.

"BUZZ OFF! Leave me alone, blondey!"

"Relax, i was just checking if you were alive!" Ino said. Sakura ran to her dad,who was his way to the counter, and cryed. "Sakura, what's wrong?" "Daddy, that girl made fun of me." She said and hugged her father.

"Ino! apologise this instant. That was very rude!" Ino's mom yelled. Ino walked over to sakura. "Sorry."ino muttered. Sakura looked at her dad who nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's fine." Sakura said, annoyed. Her father walked to the counter and purchased the flowers.

That wasn't the last time the two saw each other...

The next day sakura decided to go to the park. As she sat down on a swing, she began thinking about all the insults she's been getting. Again, tears started to come. 'Why don't people just leave me alone.' She thought. "No,no,no, big girls don't cry." She told herself.

"I don't believe it..." said a voice behind her. 'Hey, i know that voice...' she turned and saw ino standing there. "Great. What? Last night's insults weren't enough?" She said angrily. "You know, you really need to see when someone wants to be your friend." Ino said getting annoyed herself. "Wait...what?" Sakura could barely believe her ears. "You wanna be my friend?" "Noooo, ya think?" Ino said sarcastically. Sakura thought for a moment then said, "sure, you can be my friend, i'm sakura haruno." "Ino yamanaka at your service. So hey, now that we're friends, we should have nicknames." "PIG! That's your nickname." A vein popped on ino's head. "Oh yeah, then you're forehead. Your forehead's the size of a mountain! It could block a sun!" And so started the friendship...

Sakura got up with the brightness of the sun hitting her in the face. She thought back to her dream/memory. 'It was then i decided that ino was part of my destiny.' Just then she the voice she was thinking about. " FOREHEAD, BREAKFAST'S READY!" "COMING! DON'T HOG IT ALL BEFORE I GET THERE!" Sakura said. 'I wouldn't have this friendship any other way...'

A/N: and? How was it? Please give me some ideas on what you want to have in this story. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: ok, i know i'm a little fast with the updates but i can't help it. Too excited.

Disclaimer: The characters in Naruto is not owned by me.

Chapter 4-the encounter

It was time. Time to start the plan. They had 4 weeks to make this work. 4 weeks until they crushed Temari...

"Ok, I'm heading out ino!" Sakura screamed as she walked outside. "Yeah, see ya." Ino screamed back. Sakura smiled and she was on her way. The central of town was buzzing with people as usual. 'Don't these people have jobs?' Sakura thought to herself. She entred the shop she was looking for and started browsing through certain things...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, nobody wants to hang out anymore!" Naruto said to himself. 'I know! I'll get some ramen!' He thought and began to run to his favourite store.

After eating 4 bowls of ramen, he decided he was full and went to find something interesting to do. He decided to buy party clothes. 'All the good ones get sold out too quickly so i better go now.' He thought.

"That would be $795 sir." The cashier said. "Ok! Here. " naruto handed the money to the cashier and waited for his reciept. He was out of the store before he knew it. "Man, i have awesome clot-" naruto froze. He didn't know what to do. He was shocked to see the person in front of him. She had a biker outfit on that suited her. Black leather pants, a dark red t-shirt and a tight leather jacket over that. 'Hehehehe...sakura...no! All my friends hate her!...but she's sooo cute...no! What will they think of you!...but maybe just one time...ah!' He accidently bumped into her while walking and thinking at the sa e time. "HEY, WATCH IT-ah! You! I'm so sorry i didn't mean to." She said and quickly walked away.

"Hey wait!" Naruto said walking after her. "It's ok you know. You don't have to apologise everytime you see me and my friends, sakura." He said, blushing a bit. "Yeah, thanks for the tip, bye!" Sakura said running fast. Naruto managed to glance at her bags. 'Huh? Metal galore? So, she's stil an inventor.' He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oh man that was close!" Sakura said. Ever since she started inventing, that crew have always bugged her so she faked being scared so that they leave her alone. She entered her house 10 minutes later and heard a voice. 'Sasori.' Sakura thought. She stepped into the kitchen and heard his phone conversation.

(Phone conversation)

"What?" The voice on the other end asked.

"You know how you told me that secret of yours?"sasori said.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I think i can help you."

"Really? That's intresting." The voice said bored.

"Me and my cousin have a plan for something but we need your help."

"Whatever." The voice said.

Sasori smirked. "Thanks...itachi."

A/N: and? How was it? Read and review please!


End file.
